According to the state of the art, blinking diodes already exist on radiotelephones, which blink to indicate that they are in operating mode. A disadvantage of previous techniques is that they do not allow varying the rhythm of the blinking.
Therefore, the diode must be supplied with energy regularly and periodically to provide the blinking rhythm.